Vampires in India
by Monica636
Summary: It is said that vampires are firstly to be seen in India. As according to our scriptures "In the time of 'Rama' the 'Rakshasa' (vampires) used to live at one place called 'Lanka'...In today's world vampires doesn't seem to exist but is it really true?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I love twilight but however don't own belongs to SM.**_

 _ **Warning: This is a mtter-of-fact story which seems to be forgotten during related to horror and mystry. So, if you can't take it please don't read it. I'm portraying the vampires as dark creatures, which they are!**_

 _ **As its a twilight fanfic, it has romance too!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**_

 _ **This is my first time portraying a horror story so would really appreciate a draw back.**_

 _ **chapter - 1**_

 _ **Today's world**_

 _ **Hello, my name is Monica. I live in a small town called 'jabalpur' which is in (MP) india. Though it is a small town but has a vast population. I am in 11th class of St. Joseph Convent school.**_

 _ **As a teenager we all talk about, boyfriends,relationships, goods,bads,etc.**_

 _ **But talking about my friend circle, we like to talk about the future, goals of our life, and 'horror stories' whoooo...**_

 _ **Do you like the same?**_

 _ **Though I never believed in those horror creatures and myths but do like to listen about them. Common we all like to here about horror stories don't we?**_

 _ **I had a great faith towards God too.**_

 _ **Life seemed to be normal enough but a sudden change in thought was enough to change my whole life...**_

 _ **"We all know the story of 'lord Rama' and 'Rakshasa Ravan' right?" our hindi teacher Mrs. Sumit Bawa said. "yes ma'am!" we all students replied together. "Ok, so, there is no need to tell me in detail. I'll give you a brief description , 'Lord Rama' as you know was a fighter and a prince of 'Ahodhiya'.He married a woman named 'Seeta' who was the purest of all and very beautiful. When 'Devi Seeta' with her husband 'Rama' and her brother-in-law 'lakshaman' went to live in the forest due to the curse of thier mother, caught an eye by the most vicious devil of there time named 'Ravan'.Who was a 'Rakshasa' (Vampire). He was attracted towards her beauty and trapped her in his wanted her to join him but could not touch her. She was then rescued by her husband 'Lord Rama' and 'Ravan' was killed by 'Lord Rama' " she said explaining."Now, any questions?" she raised thier hands and asked questions, which in order were given answers by ma'am.**_

 _ **But one question stuck in my it was a stupid question but still."Do vampires exists in today's world?" a girl named pooja asked.**_

 _ **But unfortunately the bell rung before ma'am could answer.**_

 _ **While going back to home. That question kept coming in my mind.**_

 _ **Was that possible that these Vampires existed in todays world?**_

 _ **If yes, then where were they?**_

 _ **A/N: What do you think do vampires really exist?**_

 _ **'Lord Rama' - Is the one of the God in hindu religion.**_

 _ **'Seeta' - Is also a Goddess in hindu religion.**_

 _ **'Ravan' - Is one of the strangest devil 'Rakshasa' (Vampire) who ruled over 'Lanka' (the place where all the 'Rakshasa' used to live)**_

 _ **Hanuman - Is the monkey headed God who helped Rama to kill Ravan in order to save Seeta.**_

 _ **It is based on Indian tradition and folklore which tells about Vampires. As you will read you will come across many names as there are many types of vampires existing in India itself.**_

 _ **If any questions or suggestions or requests PM me or review!**_

 _ **Good or bad just let me know what you think in order to improve my skills.**_

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **(Sorry! if any grammatical mistakes occurs. I don't know what the problem is but some words are being edited automatically. I'll figure that out soon!)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter - 2**_

 _ **Masan!**_

 _ **A/N: I seriously wanted to write something different.**_

 _ **BRose71: thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked it this chapter is dedicated to you!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot.**_

 _ **In the evening, I was doing my homework but was not able to concentrate. That question kept coming into my mind.**_

 _ **I seriously wanted to know!**_

 _ **Keeping my books aside I went towards my computer and type the word "Vampire"**_

 _ **I know it was really stupid but I couldn't help but linger on all the sites which came across.**_

 _ **There were books, movies,myths, and all sorts of things.I read it all.**_

 _ **I was in the clearing.I was not able to see clearly as it was night time.**_

 _ **I thought I saw someone in the woods.I didn't know where I was and in order to get my way, I needed , I went towards the woods.**_

 _ **"Hello!" I shouted."Is anyone here" I no one was there wierd I know I saw someone there.**_

 _ **It was then I heard people's voices coming from east.**_

 _ **I quickly ran towards it.**_

 _ **I was shocked as I saw people running here and there, yelling "help! help!"**_

 _ **Believe me that was horrible.**_

 _ **It looked like a village but was all fired up.**_

 _ **It was then I saw a child whose mouth and face was covered with blood.**_

 _ **A man was lyimg next to him unconscious. He lifted up his body and twisted his neck and was drinking his blood!**_

 _ **I felt like I was going to throw up.**_

 _ **Suddenly, he stopped drinking and looked towards me.I ! my inner voice shouted but I was not able to move from my place.**_

 _ **I didn't know what to do? how do I end up here? what will happen to me? he was coming near me!**_

 _ **It was a Masan!**_

 _ **A/N: So, what do you think? Do you have a curiosity to know who vampires really are?**_

 _ **Masan - Is a Vampire which usually takes a form of a child in order to hunt his pray and is a male Vampire.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **If any questions, suggestions or requests PM me or Riview!**_

 _ **Everything is taken into account BRose71 thanks again for being my first reviewer.**_

 _ **Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter - 3**_

 _ **Stare...**_

I quickly woke by the clock's ringing. Oh my God I was so scared. Thank God, it was just a dream. I looked around to be sure. I was in my very own bedroom and in my very own bed. Wait! Bed!

But I was sitting on my computer chair searching about vampires...the night before on my computer. How did I came here?

It was then my father came in knocking the door. "Get up sweety" he said "I'm up dad" I said "oh dad I was sitting on my computer chair how did I came here?" I asked him "Oh it was me, when I came to check you. you were fast asleep. So, I picked you up and placed you here." he said Afcourse he did. "Is there any problem?" he asked worried. "oh no not at all." I said "ok so get up quickly, we are waiting for you for breakfast." he said. I nodded.

I shook my head. Maybe I'm imagining a lot of a break. I said to myself. I quickly got up and get dressed. It was second saturday so it was a holiday. I went down for the breakfast. I can smell lovely pan cakes being made. "Hmm...what a delicious smell." I said to my Mom. "Thanks sweety now you go and sit I'll bring you one." she said. I did so.

As I was finishes with my breakfast. I quickly grab my copy of famous five and went upstairs on the terrace reading my book. It was half an hour later I felt that someone was looking or rather staring at me. I quickly looked around. There was a man standing across the window, with deep brown eyes staring at me with a know- too-much look.

I don't know who he was? I never saw him around. I don't know why he was staring at me like that with those meaningful eyes.

I was then interrupted by a voice "hey, what are you doing up here alone?" It was kashish my best friend. "oh nothing" I said recovering my feature and turning to face her. "so, ready?" she asked. "Ready for what?" I asked confused. "oh don't tell me you forgot." she said I shrugged. "we had planned to go on a picnic remember" she said a bit angry now. I totally forgot about it. " oh yeah sorry" I said. "now common" she said "ok, but first I have to take permission." I said. "yeah, like they won't allow" she said rolling her eyes.

I took my mom- dad's permission and was off with my friends kashish, shanelle, karan, stella, stephen, and simran.

"So, where are we going?" I asked "We are going to the jungle" Sephen said damn excited about it. "whooo..." Everyone made the sound. "oh, I'm so scared" I joked.

Everyone laughed.

 _ **A/N: So, what do you think? what will happen next?**_

 _ **(BRose71: I'm really exploring Indian myths.)**_

 _ **Let me know what do you think!**_

 _ **If any suggestions or requests PM me or Review.**_

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **Cause your thoughts matters a lot!**_

 _ **Thankyou!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter - 4**_

 _ **Forest...**_

It was the best day. we were having so much fun together. We were singing all the way while driving.

Stephen was damn excited and was telling all the history about that 'Rani durgawati Mahal' where we were headed to.

"You know the 'Mahal' has a secret path which direct lead to the sea." he said. "And it is said that there is a treasure hidden in that mahal" he continued. "Yeah, and stephen is going to find that treasure right stephen?" karan teased. "not to mention, there are lots of ghosts of soldiers around that mahal" he continued teasing him."very funny" stephen said "hmm...stephen seems to be a bit scared now." I said teasing him. "whoooo..." everyone made the sound. "oh please scared and me? you might be kidding right?" he said "no we are not" kashish said. "if you are not so scared, then you will go alone in Mahal-" shanelle said but was cut-off by stephen "its locked" he said. "ok so what about circling around it just once." I suggested. "ok no problem" he said."I'm not scared and I will show you that" he continued trailing off. "so deal?" I asked "deal" he nodded. "but what will I get if I complete the bet?" he asked " 500 Rs. in, 100 Rs. contibuted by each of us." Simran said. "cool now that's worth it" he said.

After a while of driving, we reach at the destination. We quickly got out and went to set up our camp. It was really nice, the trees, the grass, the birds chirping, it all made me lost in thoughts. I felt inner peace. A sensation of happiness overflowed in my heart.

I was jerked up when someone hit me on my back. I turned to see it was karan. "what are you thinking?" he asked interested. "nothing, just admiring the beauty of nature" I said. "yeah, its kind of beautiful" he said.

The sun was shining bright and we were all having fun sitting around the camp. Kashish and Shanelle had brought sandwiches and orange juice and some other stuff to eat. It was really nice of them. As they were the one to plan the trip they took the responsibility to bring the food for us all.

We ate, giggled, joked, sang, and in short had a lot of fun together.

Soon it was 5:30 in the evening. We decided that it was time to fulfill our bet. So, we asked stephen to go towards the 'Mahal'. We were all following him on the way except Simran as someone has to be there to take care of things.

We stopped infront of the big gate. Which was made of metal and stone. There were some craving over it but was in some other language. So, we didn't get it, what was written over it.

We then told stephen that now he has to go alone and has to take a quick trip around the 'Mahal'.

He turned but stopped abruptly seeing the darkened forest. A line of tension drew across his face. I could see he was a bit scared. I had a very bad feeling about this too now.

"Stephen, its ok if you don't want to go. We can understand." I said concerned. "yeah we can understand that you are too scared to go in " karan teased. I frowned. "stephen-" I said but was cut-off by him "no I'll go" he said and went straight towards the forest.

From the back everyone was howling and hooting "whooo,,..." everyone made the sound."let us know if you meet any ghost out there" karan shouted. "yeah even a vampire will work" shanelle said.

Though it was only a bet, but I had a very bad feeling about it. It was like, now nothing will be the same as it used to be. It was like I could feel the change which was coming. Good or bad I don't know.

 _ **A/N: So, what do you think will happen?**_

 _ **(BRose71: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for late update.**_

 _ **Willow Lauren G395: Thank you for following and favorating my story and me.)**_

 _ **Again if any suggestions or requests you can PM me or Review!**_

 _ **Let me know what do you think!**_

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **Cause your thoughts matters a lot!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter - 5**_

 _ **Weird**_

We were all worried sick cause it was more than half an hour passed and stephen was still in the forest! Everyone was exasperating thier own thoughts.

But in all I knew, I don't know how but I knew that something bad has happened something really bad.

It was getting dark and sky was kind of weird color mix- match of red and yellow, which was not at all a good sign.

At last we all decided to go and find stephen. We devided into groups of two's and three's. And went to different directions to find stephen.

It was around half an hour later we arrived in front of the gate. Me and Kashish were the last to arrive. Everyone was there already.

"Hey! there they are!" Karan shouted pointing at us. "what happened? did you find him?" he asked worried. I shook my head. "you?" I asked "No, where the hell he is?" Shanelle said answering my question and frustrated.

"I swear if I got him I will kill him." kashish said

I then saw a boy like figure coming out of the woods.

"hey guys! I think its Stephen." I said gesturing towards the boy.

He was coming towards us. I studied his features he seemed OK to everyone but I could see he was terrified, scared from inside. It was like something was torturing him from inside but he couldn't tell anyone about it. Though he was acting normal but was not his usual self.

I decided that I will talk to him about it later. When we were alone somewhere.

We all headed towards our camp then. On the way Karan was apologizing to stephen. When we arrived at the camp site I found simran sitting with the same terrified expression. Like she has seen something real scary. When we asked her what happened? she told that she was scared as we left her alone in this forest.

Everyone seems to buy it but I was sure something has happened. Simran being scared. I mean she is the most brave person in our group. How could be that possible. It was hard to believe. I don't know what has happened to my friends. But I will surely find out.

My life seems to have taken a really wierd turn which seems to have greater consequences than before. While driving back home. I was thinking of all the weird thinks that happened today. First that weird dream, second that man who was staring at me with those meaningful eyes. I shuddered at the memory. Third stephen and now simran too.

What is going on? I don't know but I will soon find out...

 _ **A/N: So, what do you think let me know!**_

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **I really want to know your thoughts.**_

 _ **If any suggestions or requests PM me or Review!**_

 _ **Review! cause your thoughts matters a lot!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapter - 6**_

 _ **Worried sick**_

A week has passed since that day, but there is no sign of stephen and simran. I don't know what happened to them. They are not coming to school.

I didn't hear from them since that day. I was worried sick. They didn't even pick up the phone when I called. Common, they are my friends Afcourse I will be worried.

When I arrived at home I decided to call them one last time. If they didn't pick up this time then I will be straight going to thier house.

Luckily enough, this time aunt lucy stephen's and simran's mom picked up the phone.

( stephen and simran are brother and sister.)

(on phone)~

Aunt lucy: hello

me: aunty its me monica.

Aunt lucy: oh monica

me: yes, Is-

Aunt lucy: I'm afraid that you'll not be able to talk to stephen and simran. Monica as you see they are not well.

me: oh what happened to them?

Aunt lucy: Oh Its some kind of decease I don't know...

me: oh its ok aunty I can come down there to see them.

Aunt lucy: Oh no child you can't. You see its kind of contagious decease. So, it will be no good if you came here.

With that she hung up the phone.

I was there standing near the phone thinking. They were sick. But she doesn't seem so worried. There is something else which they are hiding.I'm sure but what?

I shook my head. Maybe I'm imagining things...

 _ **A/N: So, what do you think let me know.**_

 _ **BRose71: thanks a lot.**_

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **cause your thoughts matters a lot.**_

 _ **Thankyou !**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**chapter - 7**_

 _ **What the hell**_

Two days has passed since that call. Now finally simran and stephen has started coming to school.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them but they seemed a bit tensed , scared of something. I don't know what?

Without saying a word they went past me. I was there standing in shock what the hell happened to them?

In lunch I decided that I will go and ask them what is thier problem?

Cause they were ignoring all of us especially me. I don't think so I have done anything wrong. did I?

In lunch they both went past our usual seat and sat in the window seat which was far away from us.

Now enough is enough. I was really pissed off and anger build in me.

"hey guys what happened to you?" I asked as pleasantly as I could.

'Its none of your business" stephen said with disgust and anger.

That confused me. Stephen would never say anything like that to anyone. And here he was saying those hateful words out right to me.

To me! To his best friend!

"Well it is my business you are my friend. my best friend" I said

"no its not!" he shouted which startled me. I could feel tears pouring down on my cheeks.

He took a deep breath "listen we can't be friends anymore" he said.

"why?" I asked.

"you don't know its not you-" he said but I cut him off.

"Its not you its me right? Is that so " I said frustrated. "yes, and now if you'll excuse us I and my sister has a lot of things to do except entertaining you people." he said with pure hatred.

"Ok, fine! if you don't want to be friends then neither do I" I said

I went out of the cafeteria and went straight towards the chapel. I can't believe I just break up with my two most precious friends.

Why God? Why me?

I was so sad with all the things which happened today at school. 'I'm not that weak' I said to myself. It was then my phone rang.

(on phone)~

Kashish: hello monica?

me: yeah kashish say

Kashish: hey, I was planning to have a group study at my house so will you come please?

me: oh great! why not? sure I'm in. What time?

Kashish: Great! today at 5:30.

me: ok, I'll be there.

Kashish: Monica, I'm really sorry about what happened today.

me: its fine kashish really.

Kashish: ok, I see you then at my house. Bye.

me: Bye.

Saying this I hung up the phone.

At 5:00 pm I went out of the house taking mom's permission. I told her we are having group study at kashish's house. she said ok but you will come before 9:00 pm. So, I have a deadline till 9:00 pm.

When I arrived at kashish's house. She was already standing there at the door. She hugged me tightly. Again I'm really blessed to have such a caring friends.

I was the first to arrive. Everyone arrived eventually. We were then all seated in kashish's bed room. Me, shanelle, Kashish and Karan. For sometime we studied but eventually started talking and then were droved off in the conversation.

I looked out the window. It was then I realized that it has already been dark out side. I quickly checked the time. It was 8:30. It will take me half an hour to reach my house. I quickly said my goodbyes to them and went off towards my home. I will surely get a scolding from mom. If I don't get there in time.

As I arrived I checked my clock it was 9:00 pm whoo... right at time.

As I went inside the house. I froze. Because everything in my house was shattered. What the hell happened here?

I was terrified. I quickly went inside to check on my mom and dad. I didn't shout in case if anyone was there would sense my arrival.

Though scared as I was I went inside slowly taking the vase in my hand.

I find myself in an array of terrified sensation as there was one hand placed at my right shoulder.

I was prepared to hit whoever it was. As I turned. I saw a too familiar face.

"you?" was all I able to speak...

 _ **A/N: So, what do you think let me know.**_

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **Cause your thoughts matters a lot.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**chapter - 8**_

 _ **Truth**_

When I woke up I found myself in a room. It was beautifully designed and maintained. The door of the room opened "oh you are a wake" he said it was the same man who was staring at me that day. "here I brought you this soup have it you will feel better " he said handling me the bowl of tomato soup. I don't know why but I felt some connection to this man.

It was then the realization hit me. "what happened? where are my parents?" I asked worried. He bit his lips "you probably don't want to know" he said "what does that mean now what happened to them and why are you being so nice to me?" I asked frustrated. "tell me where are my parents?" I almost shouted. "I'm sorry but they are dead" he said I wanted to slap him right then and there but I remembered how the things were shattered at my house.

What? Why? How? How is this possible? I was shocked, scared and didn't know how to react my parents whom I met this morning were dead? what is happening? This can't be possible. I'm surely dreaming wake up monica wake up!

"I know you have a lot of questions and I assure you, you will get answers to all your questions." he said assuring me.

Apparently, I was too lost in my thoughts to react. He understood and continued "hey, calm down I know its hard and totally a shock but you need to calm down in order to understand." he said.

It was then I realized that tears were pouring down my cheeks and I was shaking.

"I-I d-don't " I stuttered.

"Shhh I know " he said "Apparently, you don't need to know anything now I will tell you this later." he said

"No! I want to know. what happened to my parents?what happened to them? h-how?" I said.

"Ok I will tell you everything first you calm down" he said. I nodded. Taking a deep breath.

"You know about vampire?" he asked. I nodded. "They are real they do exist in this world" he said. what? what was he talking about? "I know it sounds really odd but it is true and I want you to believe me" he said. "there are a lot of things which you don't know about yourself." he said "First I wanted to tell you that Mr. and Mrs Gregory whom you call parents are not your real parents." he said.

"What?" I asked shocked. "yes your real parents are Sumitra and Ikshvaku Vijaya." he said. "I don't understand anything" I said. "I know its a lot to take in but we don't have time" he said. "you know the story of Ramayana?" he asked. I nodded. "Your parents belong to the solar dynasty the dynasty of Rama and you are Lord Rama's descendent" he continued. "you are a warrior" he said each word clearly. "What's a warrior?" I asked confused. "A 'warrior' is the one who rescues his people from threat of death i.e. 'Rakshasa' in your language you call them 'Vampires'." he said answering my question.

"Ok enough for today, now you go to sleep ok" he said. lots of questions were on my mind "but who are you? Why do you care?" I asked. he smiled "I'm Vijaya Ikshvaku Vijaya" he said.

I stared at him, shocked while he got out of room closing the door.

He was my father my real biological father!

That night I was not able to sleep I kept thinking about the drastic change which my life has taken. My parents whom I have known for years were not my parents. The person whom I met just few minutes ago tend to be my father. Vampires which I thought was just a myth tend to exist in reality. I was a warrior meant to kill them. In all things at least I got the answer to my question 'does vampires exist or not?'

Was it really possible that my parents are dead? What is happening with my life I don't know. If they are really dead which they seem to-

A knock on my window distracted me from my thoughts. who possibly it could be? don't tell me its a vampire!

I slowly got up and went towards the window. I was relieved to see stephen standing there across the window.

"open" he mouthed." oh yeah" I said. "what are you doing here?" I asked "I will tell everything first let me come in" he said.

"No!" I said angry. "please monica I know what I did was wrong but I didn't have any choice." he said. "stephen I don't want to talk to you now, please go" I said. "No! I'm not going anywhere" saying this he came in through the window.

"what the-" I said. "There was a reason monica" he said. "I didn't have any choice" he continued "Stephen just go." I said firmly. "ok I will go but first you have to listen to me" he said.

"you will not get over it do you?" I asked. He stared at me with an 'do-you-think-so' expression.

"Ok say" I finally gave up. "first you tell me are you ok?" he asked worried. "yeah I'm fine why?" I asked. "your father didn't tell you?" he asked confused. "what?" I asked "Mr. Vijaya your father didn't tell you?" he asked again "how-how do you know?" I asked. he took a deep breath. "I know because I'm a warrior too." he said. "Is it all true?" I asked he nodded."wait that's why you didn't came to school?" I asked he nodded again.

"but being a warrior is not harmful is it?" I asked. "no its not but you see I'm not only a warrior but a witiku too." he said sounding tense.

"what's that?" I asked. "Its what you call 'werewolf' we don't have control on our supernatural self." he said with pure disgust."Is sim?" I asked "yes she's too" he said. I don't know what to say or how to react so I decided to light up the topic. "so what you guys do? don't tell me you guys eat humans do you?" I faked a scared expression. It worked he started laughing.

"No, we are protectors of human kind" he stated. "whoa that's a huge one" I talked all night like that and I was really happy to finally have my best friend back. It really felt nice.

It really didn't matter if he was a werewolf or anything. He is still my friend, my best friend.

As I was also not entirely a human..

hmm...warrior... interesting...

cool right...

 _ **A/N: So what do you think let me know! I know it took a bit long for me to update and I'm sorry for that. But my school has been started and I don't have much time. So, I have decided that I will update my stories on every Sunday. I hope you enjoy reading it do tell me your views!**_

 _ **BRose71: Thankyou for your lovely reviews I'm glad you liked it.**_

 _ **Review! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Lovely readers!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**chapter - 9**_

 _ **Training**_

The next day I was ready to meet everyone. Stephen told me that today was my official introduction to the elders. Which include Mr. Thomas (Stephen's dad), Mr. Vijaya (My dad), Aunt Lucy, Mrs. Tiffany, Ms. Hellen and Uncle George.

I went down stairs and found my father sitting on the couch. "Good morning" I greeted him. "hey good morning " he said with a smile. Its a bit wierd anyways never mind.

"you want something to eat ?" he asked I nodded and followed him. He lead me towards the kitchen. He gave me a bowl of cereal. While eating a memory of past my mom serving breakfast came into my mind.

"What happened?" he asked. I shook my head unable to speak. "you know you can share with me anything." he said assuring. I just smiled don't know what to say.

I don't know how to react to this situation. I guess I was not able to believe. How could I?

"Ok so are you ready?" he asked. I looked up confused giving him a questioning look. "we have to go to meet the elders remember?" he said. I nodded.

We were off then to Stephen's house. While driving he asked me random questions and tried to do small talks.

When we arrived Stephen was standing at the door. He hugged me and we went in.

Everyone was there already. Then from nowhere Sim came and hugged me tightly. I understand her conceren after all she is my friend. We then sat down on the couch. I felt self-conscious surrounded by so many people. They asked me random questions about the incident I told them everything.

After a while of discussion the meeting was over. We had our lunch there. Aunt Lucy really makes the best food in the world!

We all were dozed of in the conversation then. Now the topic was normal like what are my hobbies? and so on..

Everyone seems to be nice here. I really felt like I was at home for the first time since I came here.

When we were done we got out of the house saying a quick bye to everyone.

Stephen was beside me walking. We were chatting as usual.

"Monica I need to tell you something" my dad interrupted. We both looked at him."yeah dad say" I said. "Umm...now when you are normal. I think its time." he said "time for what?" I asked confused. He took a deep breath. "your training will start in two days" he said. "training?" I asked "you are a warrior what do you expect?" saying this he went passed me.

"I know its a lot to take in but I also know that you can handle it." Stephen said he really seemed pleased by the idea. He then kissed my forehead and went towards the forest.

I was there standing like a fool unable to speak or to even react...

 **A/N: So what do you think let me know!**

 **Luna Fanatic: Thank you so much I'm glad you like it this one is for you.**

 **BRose71: Thank you so much for your reviews you rock girl!**

 **Love you guys! Review as your thoughts matters a lot!**

 **Enjoy and thank you for reading lovely readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys sorry to be late I was busy with my other fics here's the next chapter hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 _ **chapter - 10**_

 _ **Work hard**_

For the next few weeks I trained hard and harder. "Run! Run! Fast! Fast!" my dad said or rather cheif I should say.

While training I came to know my powers and has developed them. I can capture one's mind while having the eye contact and can make them do whatever I want. I have also learned some moves in order to kill vampires.

"ok stop" my dad said. "now I'm fully satisfied now you are ready my girl" he said proudly. "thank you daddy I mean chief" I said "now you can call me dad" he said. I hugged him.

Now my training was over and I was ready to fight.

I was on petroling that night on the inmer circle. I climed up the tree in order to get a direction. I looked around and found a trace. An oddly sour smell hit my nose.

At that instant I knew something is wrong. I quickened my move and came down. When I looked around I saw something near the woods. As I was about to move I heard something. 'I have to be patient' what was that voice it sounded so odd. Nothing like human. I looked around but saw no one.

'ok now its time' I heard again. As I turned I found a man standing infront of me. 'she is so mouth watering' I heard him but he wasn't speaking confused as I was I looked at him.

Is...Is that possible for us to read minds? " hello there" he said his voice one of alarming I stare at him "I'm Christopher" he said introducing himself. 'I want to play with this little girl first' he thought. Now I understood his strategy. I faked a smile. "hello actually I'm lost here can you please tell me the direction." I asked. He seems to buy it. "oh yes yes Afcourse" saying this he started coming closer. 'ok now I can't wait' he thought.

Once he was close enough I directly looked in his eyes trying to capture his mind while doing this all his past memories came across and his future plannings which included his strategies.

His face was one of shock then it was expression less. I grinned at that and with a Swift I turned off his head down. When I was done with the head I turned off his hands and legs too. I then put fire to his body. And with that my work was done.

While washing my hands in the near lake I saw something glittering. I went down and picked it up. It was a beautiful pendant. It was of heart shape. I really liked it and so I kept it.

When I looked at my watch I found that my shift was over. I went back home giving the charge to stephen. 'chief wants you' he thought and taking that as my clue I went to the head office confused as how he get to know about my mind reading thing.

I went to the head office which was under my house. I saw dad sitting at his usual bossy seat. I went in taking permission at the door. After a while of silence "you called me chief?" I asked. "Ah! yes I heard or rather saw how you killed that monster you really made me proud girl" he said. Oh yeah he must have told Stephen as he has a special power when in concentration he can see the outside world while sitting at home or rather anywhere which is stable. "thanks dad" I said.

"So for my daughter I have got this" he said gesturing towards the wall where a sword hung. " I want to give this to you" he said while taking out the sword. "it is our weapon which is there for generations." he said handling it to me.

As I hold it something unexpected happened. A green light came from nowhere and the sword which was of brownish color before became of a beautiful silver metal. It was shining brightly. I could hardly see. "as I expected." my dad said.

After a while the shine was was then when I saw something written over it. I was not able to understand it as it was written in Sanskrit. "born to be a warrior" my dad translated for me. "thanks dad" was all I able to say.

My life was now fully changed. And honestly speaking I just loved my new life...

 **A/N: so what do you think let me know thankyou for reading this lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed. Review please as your thoughts matters a lot!**

:)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry guys for late update I'm working on my other fics too and that's the reason for my delay in work but for this I have made the chapter big hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 _ **chapter - 11**_

 _ **Fight**_

Next morning I was up and ready for school. Almost a week had passed since I have seen my friends. Due to my training I was not able to go to school.

"good morning" I greeted my dad. "morning" he replied "you are going somewhere?" he asked "school duh" I said. "what?! you are going to school and what you will tell your friends what happened if they ask huh?" he asked worried. "I have all planned up I will say 'my parents had got transferred and as for me I don't want to go and so they left me here with my uncle'" I said. "uncle. me?" he said "yup" I said giggling. "you know that's not fair" he said "I know but I don't have any choice please daddy please" I said making a puppy face. "ok fine you can go" he said finally giving up. I grinned as wide as I could. "thank you so so so much dad" I said hugging him.

After having my breakfast I was up to go. "by the way how are you going?" he asked. "Stephen" I said. "oh ok bye then and take care." he said "yup I will love you dad I mean uncle." I said jokingly and ran out before he could say anything but heard him giggle.

School was rather fun everyone was happy about my come back and seems to buy my excuse.

After school we all were together at kashish's and was having a lot of fun. It reminded me of old times. How we used to have fun, when the life was normal enough to live without any dreadful issues.

It was 5:00 pm when I got a call from my father. I went out towards the balcony.

On phone-

me: hello

dad: Monica come down here as soon as possible.

me: why? what happened?

I said but the line was dead already.

I wonder what would have happened. He sounded rather worried.

"hey guys I know I said whole day but my uncle called and he needs me there. I'm sorry but I have to go." I said.

"is there a problem?" Kashish asked. Damn! she is so observant. "Oh no not at all" I said. "ok then I see you tomorrow" she said. "yeah bye" I said.

I was out on my way towards home. As I reached I saw aunt lucy standing out. she was in one of the worst state. "aunt lucy what happened?" I asked worried. "ste-stephen" was all she was able to say and went on with her crying. I hugged her trying to confront her. Soon sim was there. "what happened?" I asked. "Stephen got hurt" she said. "what?how?" I asked. "its better if you talk to chief" she said.

"aunt lucy he will be fine ok?" I said assuring. she nodded. and then I went past her towards the room. I heard a dreadful loud shout so painful. As I went in I saw Stephen lying down on the bed with covers on all messed up.

"oh my god! what happened?" I asked my face one of shock. "Monica..." saying my name he felt unconscious. "Stephen" I went towards him but was stopped by my father. "sweety let him sleep come with me I want to tell you something." dad said.

We were both at the base "what happened? how-" I said but was cut off by my father. "you see he got hurt during the fight. you were out and that left simran and Stephen alone to patrol" he said. "its all my fault I should have stayed, I should have listened to you." I said realizing my mistake and being sorry for it. "hey its ok its not your fault alone I should have been more strict anyways now we have no time for this. she is out there and is looking for you as you killed her mate." he said.

"mate?" I asked confused. "yes the vamp you killed has a mate which you say soulmate or wife which ever name you want to give and now she is looking for you. She got Stephen and that left simran alone she fought too but was not able to take her down. she is too strong for the shape-shifter. Its you who has to deal with it now." he continued.

As he was finished I went out taking leave. Angry as I was I went straight towards the forest.

Standing there in the middle I shouted. "I know you are there come out now! It was me who killed your mate you bloody blood sucker come out and fight!" I heard a crackling sound from behind as I turned I saw a women of 20 or so. she smelled sour and with that I knew that she is the one. "you!" she shouted darting towards me and I was smashed up towards the tree. She was holding me from the neck. I tried to get off of her hold but was unable to. I tried to get my sword from the back of my waist oh no! I forgot to bring my sword!

"you are just a little human girl" she said smirking.

And then everything happened so fast she holding me from my neck and trying to choke me. I then driected my gaze towards her seeing in her eyes trying to capture her mind as I was doing so her face became one of shock. and then suddenly she was nowhere.

Where did she go? oh no this is not right. "I saw sim in the wolf form "what are you doing here? are you alright?" I asked. 'yeah I am' she thought. 'Stephen had gain consciousness and is asking for you' she thought. "okay, but be careful she is out there" Saying this I was off towards the house.

I was at home with Stephen we both having fun. then from nowhere sim was standing next to the door. "she is bringing her army" she said breathlessly. "what?" I asked. "first you come and sit here." my dad said. "now tell what happened?" I asked giving her a glass of water as she settled in.

"I was there patrolling towards the east when I saw deep in the woods near the stream that female vamp with two another male figures. she turned them I saw it. there painful voices screaming for death." she shuddered at the memory. "she is coming for you Monica with an army of vamp." she continued.

"oh no" I sighed. "we can handle this" Stephen said placing a hand on my shoulder. "yeah with this state" I said. "if they want me then I will go alone I can't risk anyone's life and people here need you more than me." I said.

"no need of that I have a plan" my dad said. "we can request for help. if they are after you then they will surely follow your trail. you only need to lead them to the right place. and there we can get this done with. " he continued.

"but dad whom are you talking about? who will help us?" I asked. "the werewolves" he stated. "there are more of our kind" Stephen asked. "yeah I know about one more tribe who is situated in forks. long back when I have gone there. Their chieftain was taha aki. I helped him once. I'm sure they will help us." dad said.

"ok so what I have to do?" I asked. "I want you to go to forks. explain them our situation and ask for help. I don't know about the chieftain but the tribe is still situated there." he said.

"ok" I said. "I'll follow your lead" sim said. "no you are needed here. Mona you have to go on your own." dad said. "no problem dad" I said. I quickly went up packing things up to go to forks.

"hey if you find the chieftain do give him my wishes and take care" dad said while kissing my forehead. "sure dad love you" I said while going inside the airplane.

I'm assigned a mission. I can't let my dad down. Now all things depend on me and Afcourse on the tribe decision...

 **A/N: long chapter hope you like it. this is it for this book. I will be updating Book-2 soon as you see this is not the end. stay tunned.**

 **Next book title will be**

 **"Vampires in India - part 2"**

 **see you next time. And please review and do tell me your views as it matters a lot.**

 **thank you**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**


End file.
